censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Other References
Category:Bloggers Against Censorship ---- IT ACT 2000 This is the likely law under which the websites have been blocked. One can see that the order only announces the creation of CERT-IN and defines who can ask for websites to be blocked. It, however, conveniently fails to define a blockable website. Also, the scope of people who can request blocking of websites is frighteningly wide. Here are the excerpts of the act: THE GAZETTE OF INDIA EXTRAORDINARY Part II- Section 3, Sub-Section (i) MINISTRY OF COMMUNICATIONS AND INFRMATION TECHNOLOGY (Department of Information Technology) http://bestsoccertips.com/nen-choi-casino-truc-tuyen-o-song-bac-truc-tuyen-nao/ ORDER New Delhi, the 27th February, 2003 G.S.R.181(E) - In exercise of the provisions of Section 67 and Section 88 of the Information Technology Act, 2000 (21 of 2000), the Central Government, after consultation with the Cyber Regulations Advisory Committee, hereby prescribes the following procedure for blocking of websites:- 1. Computer Emergency Response Team - India (CERT-IND) shall be the single authority for issue of instructions in the context of blocking of websites. CERT-IND, after verifying the authenticity of the complaint and after satisfying that action of blocking of website is absolutely essential, shall instruct Department of Telecommunications (DOT) - (LR Cell) to block the website. DOT, under whose control the Internet Service Providers (ISPs) are functioning will ensure the blocking of websites and inform CERT-IND accordingly. 2. CERT could be approached by the: (i) Secretary, National Security Council Secretariat (NSCS). (ii) Secretary, Ministry of Home Affairs, Government of India. (iii) Foreign Secretary in the Department of External Affairs or a representative not below the rank of Joint Secretary. (iv) Secretaries, Departments of Home Affairs of each of the States and of the Union Territories. (v) Central Bureau of Investigation (CBI), Intelligence Bureau (IB), Director General of Police of all the States and such other enforcement agencies. http://bestsoccertips.com/casino-uy-tin/ (vi) Secretaries of Heads of all the Information Technology Departments of all the States and Union Territories not below the rank of Joint Secretary of Central Government. (vii) Chairman of the National Human Rights Commission or Minorities Commission or Scheduled Castes or Scheduled Tribes Commission or National Women Commission. (viii) The directives of the Courts. http://bestsoccertips.com/nen-choi-casino-truc-tuyen-o-song-bac-truc-tuyen-nao/ (ix) Any others as may be specified by the Government. 3. The CERT-IND is located at Electronics Niketan, 6, CGO Complex, Lodhi Road, New Delhi 110003. 7(1)/2003-EC S. LAKSHMINARAYANAN, Addl. Secy Tất cả chúng tacasino trực tuyếnvẫn biết rằng đành bài là 1 trong những bộ môn dựa vào yếu tố may mắn rất nhiều, 1 khi đã gặp may mắn (vận đỏ) thì có lẽ không gì cưỡng nổi được choi casino truc tuyen. Có những lúc khi đang đánh bài mà bạn vào cầu đỏ thì chỉ 1 lúc thôi bạndanh bai casino truc tuyencũng đã có thể lấy hết lại những gì mình Tất nhiên, chẳng ai ngay khi bắt đầu chơi bài đã xác định được phong cách của mình mà phong cách chơi có được qua quá trình luyện tập và hình thành từ những cái riêng của bạn. Hãy chú ý cảm nhận để có thể hiểu, nhận biết được đâu là điểm mạnh của chính mình. Xác định đó là mục tiêu và phát triển thành phong cách riêng. mất hoặc vét sạch làngdanh bai casino truc tuyen. Chắc trong chúng ta cũng đã có rất nhiều người đã gặp trường hợp này. Thứ 3, hãy học kĩ các hướng dẫn chơi bài dành cho thành viên mới trước khi bắt đầu cuộc chơi choidanh bai truc tuyen tren mang. Chẳng có gì là xấu hổ khi ngồi đọc những hướng dẫn cả vì nó sẽ giúp bạn nắm rõ luật, cách đánh bài và dó cũng hướng dẫn chơi poker là một trong những yếu tố ảnh hưởng đến sự thắng thua của bạn trong một bàn chơi online. ---- Constituition of India Thank Bloggers Collective Group Thank Call report to be made public Thank [[Category:Bloggers Against Censorship|*]